A Bomb for Flynn Rider!
Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, and the Lost Children were tied to a mast while the pink elephants danced around the mast, singing. Pink Elephants: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Dr. Facilier The world's most famous crook! Lawrence danced around, as well. Lawrence: Crook, crook Crickety, crockety Crickety, crook The fox is after Dr.---'' But Facilier conked him on the head with his hook, knocking him out. He then walked over to Tod, Copper, and the children. Dr. Facilier: ''A special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do All those who sign without delay He then showed one of the pink elephants some tattoos all over his torso. Dr. Facilier: Will get a free tattoo The pink elephant then wiggled his arm to make the flag tattoo move. Dr. Facilier: Why, it's like money in the bank Tod, Copper, and the children laughed. Dr. Facilier: Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do, You'll walk the plank! Tod, Copper, and the children gasped and saw what he was looking at and saw some pink elephants pointing to the plank. Dr. Facilier: The choice is up to you Pink Elephants: The choice is up to you Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you can treasure By the ton Then the pink elephants moved to a small narrow pathway, where Facilier was at a desk with a feather pen, and Lawrence danced towards him. Pink Elephants: So come and sign the book Join up with Dr. Facilier One of the pink elephants released Tod, Copper, and the children, and they immediately began running straight to the desk. "Children!" Rapunzel called, clapping her hands. The children stopped running and fell into a great, big pile. "Are you proud of yourselves?" Rapunzel scolded. "But, Dr. Facilier is most insistent, Rapunzel." said Tod. "Yeah," added Ed. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" "Oh no, we won't," Rapunzel reminded them. "Flynn Rider will save us will save us." "Flynn Rider will save them, Lawrence!" Facilier mimicked, as he tickled Lawrence under the chin with the feather pen. Lawrence laughed as well. "Flynn Rider will save them!" Tiana, who was still trapped in the lantern, watched them laughing and hugging each other. "Oh, doctor!" Facilier walked up to Rapunzel. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Flynn." "A sort of surprise package, you might say." Lawrence said. Tiana, still trapped in the lamp, watched on what they were saying. "Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription!" Facilier said. And so far, back the tree, Flynn was reading the label that is on the present. "'To Eugene Fitzherbert, with love from Rapunzel. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It said, 'quarter to six.' "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he said to himself, as he shook the box. Facilier told what was inside the box. "Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device!" Facilier said. Inside the present was a bomb, and it looked like it was gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, Lawrence was pretending to be the clock hands. "Set so that when the clock is like this…" Lawrence said, as he held his hand in the air. "Flynn Rider will be BLASTED out of Neverland! Forever." Facilier said. "NO! FLYNN!" Rapunzel gasped, as the pink elephants laughed. "So that's his plan!" Tiana gasped, as she shook the lantern. It fell down, and the glass broke, but Tiana was alright. "I'm free! I've got to warn Flynn!" Tiana said, as she flew out of the window towards the island. "But time grows short." Facilier said, showing the children his pocket watch. "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…" Back at the hideout, Flynn looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He began to unwrap the present. "FLYNNN! STOP!" Tiana yelled, as she came in at the right second. "Oh, hi, Tiana. Look what Rapunzel left for me." said Flynn, showing her the present. "No, throw it away!" Tiana called, as she tried to pull the present. "Hey, stop that! Cut that out!" Flynn shouted, as he pulled the present away. "What's the matter with you?!" "It's not from Rapunzel, it's from Facilier!" Tiana yelled. "Facilier?" Flynn repeated. "Yes, and it's a bomb!" Tiana yelled, pretending to explode like a bomb. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" Stitch said. At that instant, the bomb began to smoke and ring. Tiana grabbed the present and moved it away from Stitch. KABOOM!!! There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Rapunzel and the children watched in horror as they thought Flynn was gone. Facilier took off his hat. "And so passeth a worthy opponent." "Amen!" Lawrence said, as he took off his hat as well. In the ruins of Hangman's Tree, Flynn emerged from the rubble he was in. "Facilier. It was a bomb!" Flynn said to himself, "Why, if it hadn't been for Tiana…" Then he gasped. "Tiana!" "Argh…" came a small voice. Flynn went to find Tiana. "Where are you, Tiana?" Flynn asked. Then he saw in a distance a small fading light. "Tiana? TIANA!" Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Flynn moved it out of the way, and he looked through the hole. "Tiana, are you alright?" asked Flynn. Tiana began to moan. "I'm not sure…" she said weakly "Flynn, forget me. Go save Lilo and the children." "Rapunzel?" Flynn repeated, "The children?" Flynn climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Tiana! Hold on." "I can't hold on!" Tiana moaned. "Don't go out," Flynn pleaded, as he reached out. "Don't you understand, Tiana? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" More rubble came down again, and Flynn shielded himself. Category:Fan Fiction